


Pig King

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: I don’t know where this came from and I cannot explain it
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Pig King

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this maybe makes Steve Sleeping Beauty, but I also dunno about making Steve a well-known fairy tale and making Tony this obscure one so uh... not that I guess.  
Yes Tony’s first two “wives” are Tiberius and Sunset. Yes Howard tries but does not quite succeed to do right by his pig son.


End file.
